grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimmFall Opening 7
'''GrimmFall Opening 7 '''is the seventh opening intro to appear in the main GrimmFall story, it intro'd at the start of chapter 169. The song used is What Have You Done by the artist Within Temptation. Chapter 169 Intro As the music started, the vast endless void of space is shown before a pillar of light shoots past the camera which turns around to show it heading for the planet Earth. There is a flash of light and then the title appears: GRIMMFALL (Would you mind if I hurt you?) Deep within the depths of the Darklands, a single man sits alone in a shack. (Understand that I need to) His eyes flash open and eleven lights surround him. (Wish that I had other choices) He vanished into a portal of light and reappears in front of a dark forest. (Than to harm the one I love) Standing before him is none other than Sammael, whose own eyes glow bright red. (What have you done now?) Legions of Grimm charged forward, led by General Skarr who stands on the back of Terrordactyl, pointing his sword. (I know I'd better stop trying) Deep in the woods, Moloch faces down Major Glory who shoots forward and aims a punch directly at the Fallen's face. (You know that there's no denying) Monty Uno and Omnimon are chased through the woods but stop as they are surrounded by Grimm and Team KLAW along with Boris and Gentle-Jim. (I won't show mercy on you now) Monkey Fist is then shown, grinning as he faces down Lowemon and Kazemon and from the trees come winged ape and monkey Grimm. (I know I should stop believing) Cree is shown rushing through the forest, stopping near a cave and greets Hatchet and Team DWMM. (I know that there's no retrieving) The scene then shifts over to DexLabs as Dee-Dee puts the Master Computer game into the main computer. (It's over now) Then the scene shifts over to Gravity Falls, showing young Sky Entrapta Gilligan opening her eyes. (What have you done?) Before young Sky stands Betty Gilligan as a flash of light blasts behind her. (What have you done now?) Eleven lights shoots through the forests of the Darklands. (I, I've been waiting for someone like you) Each light finds a target and merges with their chosen ones consisting of: Monty, Ed, Nazz, Eddy, Jonny, Rolf, Nier, Jesse, Wally, Nigel and Abby. (But now you are slipping away) Dee-Dee, Steven, Connie, Peridot and the Crystal Gems appear next, wearing strange but sci-fi looking battle armor as they face down a giant red computer with an evil looking face. (What have you done now?) The scene then shifts to Berk, showing Team REYN along with Artemis and Connor surrounded by various dark but menacing looking shadows. (Why, Why does fate make us suffer) The camera then goes underneath Berk, showing the chamber of the lava giant that was formerly Hiccup rises up, summoning a crystalline sword. (There's a curse between us) There is a bolt of lightning as he swings it down. (Between me and you) The bolt of lightning envelopes the screen in white before the island of Berk is shown again with the title appearing one more time: GRIMMFALL Category:Openings